The Girl of My Dreams
by PrettyPurr
Summary: Continued from Freedomfighters123's "The Girl of my Dreams", with permission from him. Sonic gets amnesia from saving the city from Dr. Eggman, so Amy decides to put matters into her own hands..and turn Sonic into the "perfect boyfriend." No problems right? Find out. (Note: Read Freedomfighters123's "The Girl of my Dreams" before continuing here.)
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's note: Alright, so Freedomfighters123 wanted me to continue his story, as he won't be on for a while. So before you read my fanfiction, I suggest you read Freedomfighters123's "The Girl of My Dreams". Go on now.**

 **Alright so I'm gonna assume you read it. So let's get reading! )**

" _I would choose the pink rose in the garden for the rest of my life…"_ Were his last words before passing out, but what did he mean by that?

"SONIC! NO!" Amy cried out, she was on the verge of tears as she rested her head on Sonic's chest. Fortunately for both of them she heard his heartbeat, indicating that he was still alive...but how much longer?

Amy Rose carried Sonic over her shoulders and rushed him to her house to care for him. He was a little bit heavy for her, but she eventually made it. After setting the blue blur on her bed, Amy rushed to her bathroom to get a warm damp cloth to put on Sonic's forehead. Sonic continued to lay there unconscious while Amy decided to call some of her closest friends to tell them the news.

"Oh Sonic...please wake up.." a worried Amy thought. She held his hand and slowly started to tear up...until something unexpected happened.

"W-Where am I?" a voice muttured. Amy's eyes widened, as she saw the blue hedgehog slowly sitting up on the bed. The pink hedgehog's mouth started to form a wide smile as Sonic started to wake up.

"OH SONIC!" Amy cried, hugging on Sonic for dear life.

The blue hedgehog was shocked and felt quite uncomfortable about the hugging. "H-Hey, what are you doing? Who are you?!" Sonic asked. Amy stopped, slowly releasing him from the hug.

"Sonic…?"

The blue hedgehog looked at her confused. "Who's Sonic?" he asked.

"Y-you're Sonic...how could you not remember your own name?" Amy asked. Sonic shrugged, clueless of the situation.

"You sure my name is Sonic? Sounds like a weird name, maybe you got the wrong guy, lady." Sonic said. "And where am I?"

"No no no, that IS your name, Sonic….and you're at my house..don't you remember?" she replied.

Sonic looked around the beautifully decorated house. "Doesn't ring a bell, but nice place ya got, lady. Speaking of lady...who are you?"

The pink hedgehog's heart started to break slowly. "You mean..you don't remember me…?" she asked. "It's me...Amy Rose."

"Doesn't ring a bell, but nice name." Sonic replied, shaking her hand. Sonic stared at the girl, making her blush slightly. While he didn't know any of his memories, he was still dreamy to her, but she knew this was going to take some time.

"By the way.." Sonic started. "Does a pretty girl like yourself, have a boyfriend?" he asked, checking her out.

"Me? A boyfriend?"

"Well yeah I mean..you're cute..and you seem nice sooo..I assumed a guy was smart enough to have ya." Sonic replied.

This gave Amy a devious idea, however she knew it was crazy...but it might work for her. The pink hedgehog had a sly smirk on her face, she finally had Sonic and she was gonna put matters into her own hands.

"Why..yes...yes I do." Amy replied.

"Oh bummer, ya snooze, ya lose." Sonic replied, slightly sad.

"It's you!" Amy lied, giving him a big hug. "And I'm your girlfriend!"

"M-Me?" Sonic asked. "When did this happen?"

Amy released him. "Sonic, I can't believe you...you forgot when you asked me to be your girlfriend at the beach!" she replied.

Sonic's eyes widened. "I did?..Man I must suck at being a boyfriend.." he said defeated. "Wait..what kind of boyfriend I am anyway..and what do boyfriend do?"

"Weeeell...they're very romantic...protective, sweet, caring, dreamy, just everything a girl would want! Oh and they buy gifts...lots of gifts." Amy answered. Sonic nodded, making a mental note.

"Alright, anything else?" he asked.

"Well they give the girl compliments...oh and they love giving her hugs and kisses!" Amy squealed. "And you do all that for me, Sonic."

Sonic nodded, starting to understand it. "I do huh...you sure that sounds like me?"

Amy nodded. "Mhm, of course, don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"

The blue hedgehog gave a small smile. "Alright, well thanks for getting back my memories…"girlfriend". " Sonic said. "So now what do we do?"

"Well...we could kiss." Amy said. Sonic nodded, before amy slowly leaned in, which made Sonic confused.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa!" he exclaimed, backing up. "Are you trying to eat my face?!"

Amy shook her head. "N-no, Sonic! I was trying to kiss you…"

"Kiss..?"

"Yeah..it's when two people press their lips against one another's." she replied.

"Sounds gross!" Sonic commented.

"No, it's far from gross...I'll show you.." Amy said. "But you'll need to follow my lead."

Sonic nodded and watched the pink hedgehog slowly lean in,puckering her lips, and closing her eyes. This intrigued Sonic, as he slowly closed his eyes leaning in for the kiss, the two suddenly shared a kiss. Both hedgehogs started to enjoy each other's kisses, as Sonic immediately enjoyed something that was so foreign to him. Slowly, Amy started to slowly slide her tongue into Sonic's mouth, before the two tongue wrestled with passion. The hedgehogs started to make out in Amy's bed for at least ten minutes, but ended it before things went further.

Amy pulled away carefully, taking a breath. Sonic looked at the pink hedgehog, amazed by the taste of her lips.

"Did you like that?" Amy asked, giving a wink.

"Y-Yeah.." Sonic whispered. "Your lips tasted pretty good...kinda like strawberries with a hint of vanilla.."

The pink hedgehog blushed, giving a smile. "Oh Sonic.." she whispered. She felt a little bad for tricking Sonic, but at the same time she felt so curious.

Before going for a second round, the doorbell rang. "Aw dang it!" Amy cried out.

"What was that?!" Sonic asked, putting a protective arm around Amy.

"That was just the doorbell, Sonic. Someone's at the door." Amy replied, before leaving the bedroom.

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay.." Sonic said sadly, already missing her. Amy answered the door, which revealed Tails, Cream, and Cheese.

"We came as soon as we could!" Cream said.

"Where's Sonic?! Is he okay?!" Tails panicked.

"Oh yeah, he's fine now. You guys can go back home" Amy said nervously.

"Ammyyyy, babbbbbbeeeee? You coming back?" Sonic called out. A sweatdrop appeared on Amy's head as her friends looked confused.

"Did Sonic just call you babe..?" Tails asked.

Amy chuckled loudly which frightened her friends a bit. "Ah...you know, me and Sonic is just playing. He's better, you guys can go home. Kay? Bye!" the pink hedgehog said rather quickly before shutting the door.

"Something's going on.." Cream said.

Amy sighed in relief and went upstairs. Sonic immediately smiled like a puppy seeing it's owner again. "Oh Amy, I'm glad you're back!" Sonic exclaimed, hugging and kissing her as she got on the bed. "Am I doing this "boyfriend" thing right?" he asked eagerly.

Amy giggled being tickled by Sonic's kisses. "Ooooh, Sonic..that tickles!" she said, giving a soft moan as he started kissing her neck.

"So what should we do?" he asked. Amy got an idea and smiled warmly at the hedgehog.

"Why don't we go downstairs and watch a movie ?" Amy suggested, Sonic nodded in agreement. The two went downstairs and Sonic sat on the couch while Amy went to make some popcorn. The pink hedgehog returned with a large blue bowl of popcorn which made Sonic look and smell the food.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Hm? It's popcorn." Amy replied, taking some and eating the popcorn. Sonic followed her example and tried some of the popcorn.

"Mmm..it's pretty good..kinda salty..but nice." Sonic replied. "So what are we gonna see?" Sonic asked.

"Well I thought I'd put on a romantic movie." Amy replied, putting the disk in. "It's called _Under the Chao Garden_."

"Ro...man..tic?" Sonic questioned.

"Yeah like, a love story!" Amy cheered. "Now sonic, I want you to do everything the man is doing in the story. That's how you'll be a best boyfriend ever!"

"Well I do wanna be the best.." Sonic whispered.

"That's the spirit!" Amy cheered, after dimming the lights, she pressed play and sat next to Sonic. After five minutes of the movie, Sonic felt kinda bored.

"You sure I like these kind of movies? Doesn't seem like my style…" Sonic said.

"Oh of course you love them!" Amy lied. "It's...all you ever watch!" she added. Sonic nodded and continued to watch the video. He watched how that man treated the woman in the movie. It was quite romantic and classy which kinda intrigued Sonic. He started to develop a mindset to do anything to please Amy and keep her as his.

As Amy teared up during the more depressing scenes, Sonic used this opportunity to kiss her forehead and put an arm around her. Amy felt cared for by this "New Sonic", she snuggled in his grasp feeling safe in his care. Sonic took Amy's smile as happiness, if she was happy then he was happy.

"My memories may be blurred...but something's telling me to keep this girl happy.." Sonic thought to himself.

After the movie, Amy turned off the TV. Sonic insisted on Amy taking the bed while he took the couch. They kissed their goodbyes before going to sleep.

When morning came, Amy yawned and opened the curtains to reveal the perfect sunlight gleaming through her window. She noticed that she was wearing her dress from yesterday and decided to take it off, before putting a robe on.

Suddenly she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Amy? You decent?" Sonic asked.

"Oh Sonic, you're such a gentlemen!" she praised. "And yes, come in."

The blue hedgehog came in holding a tray with a bowl of cereal, a small vase with a single pink rose, and a glass of orange juice. Amy got back in her bed and smiled.

"Oh Sonic..breakfast for me?" she asked.

"I don't know what that is..but I brought you a meal to start the morning." Sonic replied, placing the breakfast carefully on her lap. Amy started to eat the cereal.

"Mmmm..Oh Sonic, thank you so much." she said.

"Anything for my beautiful princess!" Sonic praised. "So what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"Well...I'd like to go to the mall-" Amy started.

"Great!" Sonic interrupted. "Want me to watch you eat or wait outside?" he asked.

"Uh...wait in the living room. You can make yourself some cereal if you want." Amy replied. Sonic nodded and went out the room. Amy continued to eat her cereal.

"This is great! I get Sonic all to myself!" Amy thought. After eating her breakfast, Amy took a shower before cleaning her room. She got dressed before heading to the living room only to see Sonic eagerly waiting for her.

"You ready, m'lady?" he asked.

"Yep." Amy asked, grabbing her purse. "Let's go!"

As they headed outside, Sonic had a thought that worried him. "So Amy? You know where this mall is?" he asked.

Amy giggled. "Don't worry, I know where it is...oh yeah and you don't like to run..you like to walk with me." she said.

"Nice." Sonic replied, he offered his hand in which Amy took with a smile. The two hedgehogs walked to Station Square's mall in the city. Sonic looked around the huge building, amazed at how large it was.

"I never knew buildings could be this nice.." Sonic said. "So what do people usually do in malls?"

"Well, usually you shop, eat, talk, or just look around." Amy replied.

"Sounds easy enough." Sonic said. Suddenly he heard Amy squeal and jump up and down.

"Oooooh!" Amy squealed.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Sonic asked, getting in front of her to protect her.

"50% off the whole store at Everlasting 21!" she squealed again, pointing to a large store.

"Everlasting 21..?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, come on!" she cheered, pulling Sonic into the store. Amy started to look around and grab clothes that she wanted to try on while Sonic just watched in her. He didn't do anything, but being with Amy made him feel like he had a purpose.

"You really like to shop huh.." Sonic commented.

"Of course!" Amy cheered, going to the cash register. The person at the register scanned the items in the order they were piled in before calculating the price.

"That will be 20 rings." the lady said. Before Amy was about to go into her purse, Sonic stopped her.

"Don't worry, Ames. I'll pay." Sonic said. Amy looked at the hedgehog.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, a lady like yourself shouldn't have to pay!" Sonic exclaimed. Sonic paid the lady 20 rings and the lady bagged the items. The blue hedgehog carried the bags while walking outside the store with Amy.

"Oh Sonic, you're such a gentlemen!" she cheered.

"Anything for my girl." Sonic replied. The two decided to look around other stores and then go to the mall's arcade to spend time with each other. Later on, they walked out of the arcade laughing and jokingly recalling those times that Sonic would beat her in games.

"That was fun..but now I'm a little thirsty." Amy said.

"Then I'll get you a smoothie!" Sonic proclaimed. "Be right back." he added before heading to the smoothie stand.

Amy waited patiently alone, until another hedgehog approached her.

"Excuse me, Miss? You know where the sneaker store is?" he asked. The handsome hedgehog had red fur, brown eyes and tan chest hair with matched his muzzle.

"Oh, it's over there." Amy replied, pointing to the small store in the corner.

"Ah, I see it, thanks Miss!" the red hedgehog replied.

"Hey, buddy?! Are you talking to my girl?!" a voice called out. The two turned around and saw a jealous Sonic. Sonic stormed up to the red hedgehog, placing the bags down and handing Amy the smoothies.

"N-No man!" the red guy stuttered. "I was just-"

"Sonic!" Amy called out. Sonic shoved the guy, who fell on his butt. The red hedgehog looked up at Sonic, feeling intimidated.

"Get outta here!" Sonic ordered. The red hedgehog nodded quickly and ran away from the blue hedgehog.

"That outta teach him…" Sonic murmured.

"Sonic! What was that for?!" Amy asked. "He was just asking me for directions!"

Sonic calmed down and felt embarrassed. "Hehe...sorry Ames. In my defense, I can't stand when another guy is around you. I don't know why..."

Amy sighed and gave him a smoothie. "It's okay..just be careful and think next time." Sonic nodded, glad that Amy forgave him rather easily. The two hedgehogs smiled and returned to Amy's house, ready for another round of making out.

 **To be continued..**


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning, Amy woke up finding herself in her bed without Sonic. Yesterday, she was spending time with Sonic for the whole day. Guilt started to build up due to her tricking him; also she noticed a change in Sonic's behavior. He was quite possessive..the way he dealt with that red hedgehog. The pink hedgehog decided to shrug it off and decided to get ready for the day.

She headed to the kitchen, but saw Sonic already beat her to it. On the table was a large bowl of cereal and Sonic behind a chair, waiting to push it in.

"Morning, best girlfriend in the whole universe!" Sonic greeted.

"Why Sonic..good morning!" Amy greeted back. She sat down before Sonic pushed in her chair for her.

"Thought I'd make a large bowl of breakfast….cause my love for you is large!" Sonic admitted. Amy giggled at Sonic's corniness , but she knew she couldn't eat that whole bowl of cereal. She ate carefully while Sonic sat down on the other side of the table, admiring her.

Amy noticed the blue hedgehog's stare and blushed. "Sonic, what are you staring at?" she asked, giggling.

"You, cutie." Sonic replied, giving her a wink.

"Oh Sonic, you always know what to say!" Amy praised. "So I was thinking, would you like to go to the beach?"

Sonic thought about it. "Hmmm...I don't know..do I?"

"Yes, you do!" Amy replied. "You're also not afraid of water and you love to splash around and get wet."

Sonic nodded. "Alright Amy, I know you'd never lie to me." he replied with confidence.

"Hehe…"

"Anyways, I'm gonna call Tails and Cream to see if they'll come!" Amy said.

"Whose Tails and Cream?" Sonic asked.

"Oh dear..you don't remember anything do you.." Amy thought.

"They're our best friends. Tails is a fox and Cream is a rabbit, she also has a pet chao named Cheese." Amy replied, getting up to put her bowl in the dishwasher.

"Makes sense." Sonic replied. "You're not gonna eat all your cereal?" he asked sadly.

"Oh..uh..well it's just so much..you wouldn't want my tummy to hurt..would you?" she asked.

"Never!" Sonic replied. "I'd never want my Amy to get hurt! I fead you so much and I could've hurt you..I failed as a boyfriend.." he added, bowing his head in shame.

The pink hedgehog giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You're just so cute, you didn't know what would happen. So don't worry." she reassured.

Sonic sighed in relief. Amy grabbed her things for the beach after calling Tails and Cream and headed outside with Sonic.

"Oh and Amy?"

"Yes, Sonic?"

"What's a chao?" he asked.

The two made it to the beach. Sonic was feeling hot due to the sun. He didn't really like this feeling too much but he came for Amy's sake.

"Where should we sit, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Hmmmm..right here!" Amy replied, settling her things in a spot. Sonic smiled and helped her unpacked the towel and other things.

"Sonic! Amy!" a childlike voice called out. The two hedgehogs turned around and saw Tails, Cream, and Cheese running towards them with their beach stuff.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese chirped.

"Hey guys!" Amy greeted. Sonic stared at them, especially Tails because he was a guy, but the blue hedgehog didn't see him as competition so he decided to not worry about it.

Amy and Cream hugged while Tails approached a confused Sonic. "Long time so see, buddy." Tails greeted, holding his hand up.

Sonic looked at the fox. "Uhh…"

"Sonic? You okay? I'm trying to highfive you." Tails said.

"High...five?" Sonic asked. "And who are you?"

"Hey Amy...what's wrong with Sonic?" Tails asked.

Amy turned around and looked at Tails. "Uhhh...Sonic, could I talk with our friends in private for a second?" she asked.

"Whatever you need, babe." Sonic replied. Amy, Tails, and Cream walked some distance from the hedgehog before getting into a huddle.

"Ms. Amy, why did Mr. Sonic call you..babe?" Cream asked.

"Yeah, what gives, Amy? Also, you slammed the door on us yesterday. Is there something you're not telling us?" Tails asked.

Amy sighed in defeat. "Well...days ago, the city was attacked by Eggman. Sonic passed out after getting hit by a laser to save me. He passed out so I took him to my house for him to heal...but for some reason he can't remember a thing."

"Poor Mr. Sonic.." Cream whimpered in sympathy.

"Was he hit on the head?" Tails asked.

"Yeah!" Amy replied. "So when he forgot everything...I kinda tricked him into being my dream boyfriend.."

"Ah, good ol' classic amnesia!" Tails said, figuring out the situation. "Well I think we should focus on getting back to normal.

"AS IF!" Amy yelled, taking out her hammer.

"Where did that hammer come-.." Tails started.

"You are not to turn Sonic back to normal or else!" Amy threatened.

"Okay Okay.." Tails said defeated, not even bother arguing with the lovestruck pink hedgehog. "Let's just get back to Sonic and enjoy a day here."

The group headed back and found Sonic waiting for them. "Hey babe, am I supposed to feel like I'm cooking?" he asked.

"Oh dear, Sonic, you're burning up!" she panicked.

"I am?!"

Tails grabbed some sunscreen immediately and squirted it on the blue hedgehog.

"Thanks a lot.." Sonic deadpanned.

"Just rub it on your skin, it'll protect you from the sun." Tails instructed. Amy nodded in agreement, Sonic shrugged and did what he was told . Amy removed her cover up to reveal a red bikini that showed her figure marvously. Sonic did nothing but stare at the girl, amazed by her beauty.

"What do you think, Sonic?" she asked, doing a twirl so he could look at all angles.

"Oh babe… you look so sexy..." Sonic replied. The blue hedgehog wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped her into a long steamy kiss. Tails watched the two, he was surprised at how his best friend was romantic towards her.

After the kiss, Amy was released from Sonic's hold. " Oh and Sonic...could you rub some sunscreen on my back?" she asked.

"Anything for you.." Sonic whispered, checking out her cute butt. Amy laid on her stomach while Sonic rubbed the sunscreen on her back. Amy moan softly at how relaxing his touch was, which filled Sonic's ears with joy.

Tails blushed. "Hehe..Cream, think I could rub your back?" he asked, getting no respond. "Cream?"

The fox turned around and saw an orange tankini clad Cream already laying on her stomach while Cheese rubbed sunscreen on the rabbit girl's back.

"Oh Cheese, that feels great!" she praised.

"Chao Chao Chao!" Cheese replied.

"Oh, did you say something, Tails?" she asked.

"Nevermind.."

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

While Tails, Cream, and Cheese played in the water, Sonic and Amy cuddled on shore while sunbathing. The two were in silence, just staring into each other's eyes as butterflies flooded their stomachs. Sonic's eyelids lowered seductively as he leaned in to kiss her neck slowly. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck as the kisses continued.

"Oh Sonic.." she said in a soft moan. "Your kisses feel amazing.."

"Good..I just wanna please my girl.." Sonic replied.

Tails and Cream witnessed the two hedgehogs kissing, Cream gushed in awe while Tails felt strange about this. Sonic's memory was gone and Amy created a whole new persona for the blue blur. He didn't feel right about this, he felt like he needed to do something.

"They're so adorable...oh dear my mom would scold at me for staring." Cream commented.

"Cream, doesn't this seem wrong do you?" Tails asked.

"What do you mean, Tails?" she asked back.

"I mean..Amy basically tricked Sonic into being another guy." Tails replied.

Cream didn't think much about it, the only thing that she was concerned about if Amy was happy. However tails had a point.

"I guess you're right.." Cream replied. "So what should we do?"

"I have a feeling that karma will get to her." the fox said. "But I'll figure something out."

After spending time at the beach and getting dinner and some ice cream cones, Amy and Sonic returned back to Amy's house while Tails dropped Cream off at Vanilla's house before going back to his workshop to figure out a plan to bring Sonic back.

The fox sat at a computer while typing a report up. "Let's see...so Sonic lost his memory by getting hit with Eggman's laser according to Amy…so to get rid of amnesia Sonic would need to get hit with something equally hard or greater...but what can Sonic be hit with…" he thought.

Next morning, Amy woke up only to be greeted with Sonic giving her an even bigger bowl of cereal.

"S-Sonic?"

"Oh hey love!" Sonic greeted, giving her a big kiss. "I got you some cereal, an even bigger bowl because my love has grown more for you!" he proclaimed.

"Sonic..t-that's sweet..but remember what I said about the stomach aching if I ate much?" she asked.

Realization hit the blue hedgehog faster than his feet . "You're right, I failed you, babe!" Sonic whined.

"Sonic, it's not the end of the world.." Amy replied annoyed before sitting down at the table. Sonic sighed in relief as Amy slowly ate her cereal. He stared at her which made Amy rather uncomfortable..she liked being Sonic's attention but she started to feel tired of it. Sonic became more clingier than ever.

"Sooo..whatcha gonna do today, babe? We could go to the park, catch a movie, run and away and get married and have 10 kids!" Sonic suggested.

"Uh..well..actually I plan on going to lunch with Tikal and Rouge." Amy replied.

"Who's..Tee-kal and Roo-uuge?" Sonic asked.

"Well, they're my girlfriends." Amy replied, dumping the rest of the cereal in the trash.

"Girlfriends? But I'm your boyfriend!" Sonic protested. "Are you falling for other people?!"

"No Sonic..girlfriends..as in friends that are girls. That's what girls call their other close female friends usually."

Sonic nodded, pretending to understand. "So what do I do?"

"Well..you can spend time with Tails and Knuckles." she suggested.

"Tails is the fox right?" he asked. "So who's Knuckles."

"Goodness..this is getting annoying." Amy thought.

"He's your friend, Sonic." Amy replied. "Now I have to get ready for lunch with the girls." she added before going to her room.

"Awwww…." Sonic whined. Amy stayed in her room until it was time to meet up with the girls, she really couldn't stand Sonic right now. Sonic waited patiently until amy came out, wearing a yellow sundress with white polkadots and yellow flats. She also had a gold bracelet and wore subtle makeup.

"Oooh you look cute, babe!" Sonic complimented. "You sure you don't want me with you?!" he asked.

Amy shook her head. "No Sonic, I'll take you to Tails workshop." she replied.

"You suuuuurrreee?" he asked.

"Yes, Sonic.."

Sonic pouted playfully while walking out with Amy. Sonic grabbed her hand but Amy wasn't feeling it. She sighed in defeat, knowing how this hedgehog is gonna be persistent.

After arriving, Amy knocked on Tails door. "Tails? Are you home?" she asked.

Tails opened the door and smiled. "Oh hey Amy, Sonic, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Well, I'm going out with the girls so I was wondering if Sonic could hang out here." Amy said.

"Well yeah, Sonic does live here ya know." the fox replied. "But he's been staying at your place."

"Yeah well, he won't leave me alone." Amy whispered in his ear.

"Baaaaaaaabe, what's the secret?" Sonic asked, getting close to her.

"Oh nothing." Amy lied nervously. "Why don't you go in, Sonic? I'll pick you up after lunch."

"Okay!" he replied, before giving Amy a bunch of kisses. For once, the kisses didn't do anything for Amy. She said her goodbyes before leaving. Sonic walked in Tails's home, confused about his surroundings.

"Where am I?' he asked.

"Sonic, you're in my workshop." Tails replied.

"Ohhhhh…." The two headed to the living room and saw Knuckles on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Sonic!" Knuckles greeted.

"Who's that?" Sonic asked, not recognizing him.

"Whu? It's me, man. Knuckles." Knuckles replied.

"Still doesn't ring a bell." Sonic said.

"Knuckles, he has amnesia." Tails informed.

"Ohhh..so that's why he's acting all cuckoo." Knuckles replied. Tails escorted Sonic to the couch.

"I really hope Amy is okay." Sonic said, daydreaming about her.

"Amy?" asked a confused Knuckles. "Since when did you care so much about her?" he asked.

"What? I've always cared about her, she's my girl!" Sonic said. "And now she's out somewhere with these "girlfriends" without me watching her!"

"My..girl?" Knuckles thought.

"You mean that girl lunch? Sonic, it's just girls having lunch. What's so bad about that?" the red echidna asked.

"It's just..guys might hit on her!" Sonic protested, before glaring at Knuckles. "..you don't have a thing for Amy do ya?!"

"What?! No!" Knuckles replied. "She's not my type anyway."

"What do you mean "not your type"?! Amy's the most gorgeous girl in the world!" Sonic protested.

"What? I didn't call her ugly! I mean she's pretty and all.." Knuckles admitted.

"So you think my girlfriend is pretty?! Stay away from her!" Sonic threatened.

"Bro, you're confusing me!" Knuckles yelled.

"I think you're the one who's confused, or whatever that means!" Sonic replied. "Amy's MY girl so don't even look at her!"

"You trying to fight?!" Knuckles asked.

"Maybe I am!" Sonic replied. Suddenly the two started fighting in Tails's living room. Both forces were in equally in rage with each other. Soon Tails came in, holding a pizza box.

"Heys guys, I ordered a- WAH!" Tails exclaimed, watching the two mess up his living room while fighting.

"Guys stop!" Tails called out.

"As soon as this idiot calms down!" Knuckles replied.

"Then don't even breathe the same air as my girl!" Sonic threatened. Tails sighed, and decided to try to reason with them as the pizza started to get cold.

"This was Amy's craziest idea…" Tails thought.

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

Amy found her way to a restaurant called "The Olive Garden" where she met Rouge. The curvaceous bat wore a black, stylish jumpsuit with heels and her traditional makeup. Unfortunately Tikal couldn't make it due to personal matters. The pink hedgehog saw the bat, sitting at a table near a window.

"Amy, good to see you!" Rouge greeted, giving her younger friend a hug.

"Hey Rouge.." Amy replied, tiredly. Rouge pulled away before they sat down at the table, looking at their menus. The white bat noticed a change in her tone.

"What's wrong, Pinkie? Why the long face?" she asked.

"Well..I've been tired due to my time with Sonic.." Amy replied.

Rouge's eyes perked up hearing the news. "Ooooh, so you finally got blue boy to slow down huh?" she asked. "Give me the details, sister!"

"Well...it's kinda complicated..you see.. Sonic has amnesia, so I tricked him into being my boyfriend." Amy replied, sipping her lemon wedge water. Rouge nodded, kinda amazed at how manipulative the pink girl really was, then again it did have Sonic involved.

"I see...so lemme guess, you two have been going on dates?" she asked. Amy nodded in response while Rouge giggled slightly.

"And he's gone kinda crazy…" Amy added, Rouge was about to say something but suddenly the waiter came with a charming smile, ready to take their orders.

"Hello ladies, decided on what to order yet?" he asked.

"I'll have the Pasta Primavera with a sweet tea." Rouge ordered.

"I'll just have Chicken Alfredo with a diet cola." Amy replied. The waiter wrote the orders down before leaving.

"So where is the blue boy?" Rouge asked.

"He's with Tails, but he's probably missing me right now as we speak." Amy replied, thinking about Sonic's clinginess over the days.

Meanwhile Tails finally got Sonic and Knuckles to settle down. The two just glared at each other while tails just stood in the middle, eating the now cold pizza with no problem.

"Now I don't want anymore fighting." Tails instructed. "Amy's gonna be here soon, so you can't be picking fights, Sonic."

The name of his love lit up Sonic. "Wait, Amy's still gone?! Oh no, where is she?!" he panicked.

"She's at the restaurant, Sonic.." Tails deadpanned.

"Oh yeah? Do you might know where it is?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, it's the one a couple of miles north from here outside of Station Square." Tails replied, suddenly Sonic ran out of the workshop in full speed heading north to meet Amy.

"Tails...did you just give him the directions?" Knuckles asked.

"...what do you think, Knuckles." Tails replied defeated. "Let's go follow him."

While Sonic was running, his heart was pounding and his thoughts were racing. "Gottafindamygottafindamygottafindamy" he repeated mentally. The blue hedgehog finally found the restaurant and ran inside.

After dinner, Amy and Rouge decided to order a rich chocolate cake to end the amazing lunch. Amy felt kinda contempt without Sonic always on her shoulder. For once in her life, she was glad that he wasn't around. She could just enjoy herself.

The waiter came with a large chocolate cake with two scoops of ice cream on the side. "Here's your dessert, ladies." he present, placing the dessert on the table.

"Ooooh!" Rouge cheered, clapping. "Guess today is my cheat day." she added.

Amy giggled. "Well then, let's dig in!"

"Can I get anything else for you ladies?" the waiter asked.

"Yeah, you can stay away from my girl!" a voice called out. The two turned around and saw a furious Sonic approaching the charming waiter.

"Sonic, what are you doing here?!" Amy asked.

"Oh hey, Big Blue!" Rouge greeted.

Sonic grabbed the delicious chocolate cake and slammed it in the waiter's face. The cake fell from the waiter's chocolate covered face.

"Sonic, why would you do that?!" Amy asked.

"Talk about crazy.." Rouge murmured.

"Because he was trying to give you a cake to steal you away from me!" Sonic replied, before turning to Rouge. "And you! Are you a lesbian trying to steal Amy?!"

"Sonic!" Amy cried out.

Rouge's eyes widened. "Of course I'm not lesbian!...I'm bi." Rouge admitted.

"I don't know what that is, but as long as you're not stealing Amy you're cool." Sonic replied. Rouge laughed slightly. Suddenly the manager ran out in outrage at the mess.

"What's going on here?!" he asked.

"That blue hedgehog shoved cake in my face!" the waiter replied.

"You better pay for all this or I'm calling the cops!" the manager threatened.

"Bring em on.." Sonic replied.

"Sonic stop!" Amy yelled. "I'll pay for it." Amy replied.

"Oh, so you'll pay for it all?" Rouge asked.

"Rouge!"

"Fine, I'll help..how much?"

"55 rings plus tip." the manager replied.

Rouge's eyes widened while Amy sighed. The two payed while Sonic stood behind Amy, still clueless of this situation. After saying their goodbyes, Amy furiously stormed out while Sonic followed behind, but this time Amy didn't want to be around him.

"Baaabeeee.." Sonic whined.

"Sonic, I don't even want to be around you!" Amy yelled. Sonic felt confused.

"Why not?" he asked.

Amy paused, anger slowly building up. "Because...you ruined my lunch with Rouge with your jealousy!" she yelled.

"Amyyy I thought he was trying to steal you with that cake!" Sonic protested. Amy was about to chew Sonic out again but suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Amy, it's me Tails. I just wanted to check on you." he replied.

"Tails, please help me. I miss the old Sonic, this new one is driving me crazy!" Amy whispered.

"Well I have the perfect solution. Listen, I have updates that Eggman is coming to the city to take over. Get Sonic to get hit by the laser again and the force will get rid of his amnesia, turning him back to normal." Tails explained.

Amy nodded. "Got it. Now I wonder where Eggman is…"

Suddenly the voices of screaming adults filled the city as people ran in terror as an explosion went off.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO!" a familiar evil laugh cried out. "You better surrender, or this town will be destroyed!" the voice threatened.

"...I gotta go, Tails." Amy said, hanging up.

 **To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

"What's going on, babe?!" Sonic asked.

Amy cringed at when he called her babe, but immediately snapped out of it. "Eggman's attacking the city!"

"Oh..that's it?" Sonic asked nonchalantly. "And who's Eggman?"

"What do you mean "Oh is that it" ?" Amy asked. "The city is attacked, Sonic and you gotta stop that mad scientist!"

"Why?" the blue hedgehog asked. "As long as you're okay, I don't care what the world does!" he cheered.

Amy felt like she had enough, she couldn't take this anymore. She wanted the old Sonic back and deeply regretted this new one. "You know what...want me to tell you how I feel about you, Sonic?" she asked with a smirk.

"Do I?!" Sonic cheered, completely clueless of her feelings. Amy took a deep breath before stalking to talk.

Meanwhile Eggman was up above on his Egg-Mobile scanning the city as he blasted buildings with his laser. "Second time's the charm right? Now...I can finally destroy this city and build my wonderful dream city to take its place...hehehehehe…"

Suddenly the mad scientist saw the two familiar looking hedgehogs on the ground, which surprised Eggman that they weren't doing anything. He was sure those explosions would get them to come after him.

"It's those two bratty hedgehogs...I was for sure that I knocked out Sonic last time…" Eggman thought. As he flew his Egg-Mobile closer, Eggman prepared his laser to hit Amy Rose while her back was turned to him as she was talking to Sonic.

"Well...Sonic the Hedgehog..you started off wonderful." Amy started as rage build up inside of her. "But now you're clingy...too jealous...too obsessed…" she added, making the blue hedgehog's ears droop in sadness.

Eggman's smile formed into a more devious smirk. "Say goodbye…" he muttered before firing a large red laser at Amy. As the pink hedgehog gave Sonic the well deserved rant, Sonic's focus left Amy's and went on that laser behind her that was getting closer at every second.

"And furthermore-" the pink hedgehog continued.

"AMY!" Sonic yelled, as she pushed the pink hedgehog out of the way, taking the hit of the laser. All of the sudden, Sonic's vision started to turn white. There was nothing but himself and an empty white room….

Sonic stood up, looking around his new surroundings..just clear room with nothing inside.

"W-Where am I?" Sonic asked.

"You're in your dream, silly." a feminine voice replied. Sonic turned around and saw Amy Rose behind him with her usual cheery smile. The blue hedgehog was about to run from her...but he couldn't help but notice that she was now in a tiger print bikini. This made the blue hedgehog drool as he checked out her beautiful body.

"A-Amy...is that you?" Sonic asked. "You look so sexy…." he gushed.

The pink hedgehog giggled. "So Sonic.." she started.

Suddenly the bikini clad pink hedgehog transformed into Shadow the hedgehog, who was doing thrusting dance movements while wearing a tiger print speedo.

"You gonna give me my money, faker? Staring doesn't pay the bills ya know." Shadow finished.

Sonic's eyes widened at the sight of Shadow's toned body thrusting in his face. " **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Back in reality, Sonic immediately woke up feeling quite sweaty. He huffed and puffed, coming out of that hard slumber.

"That was the craziest dream ever…." Sonic said. The blue blur noticed that he was laying in a pink, frilly bed which had a feminine scent. He thought to himself that this was definitely not his room.

"W-Whu..what the?!"

The door opened which revealed Amy Rose, who was in her regular red dress, holding a tray of hot tea. Sonic's eyes widened at the sight of her, immediately wanting to leave. "A-Amy?! What are you doing here?! Where am I?!"

The pink hedgehog giggled. "Why silly, you're in my house." Amy replied. "Eggman knocked you out with his stupid laser, so I knocked him out with my Piko Piko Hammer. Then I carried you all the way here for you to rest!" she cheered, hoping this will make Sonic see that she'd make the perfect wife and mother of his children.

Sonic recalled that crazy dream he had about Amy..turning Sonic into her "perfect boyfriend"..and he absolutely wanted no part in that. He jumped out of the bed, pointing his finger towards her.

"G-G-Get away from me, you she-devil!" Sonic yelled. "I'm not going to be brainwashed by you again!" he added, before jumping out of Amy's window.

Amy felt confused about the brainwashing part...she'd never do such a thing..or would she? Either way, Amy ignored that part and decided to chase Sonic for saying something rude to her.

"Hold on, I save your life and this is the thanks I get?!" Amy called, getting out her hammer. The pink hedgehog jumped out of her window like Sonic and chased him at full speed in the fields, hoping to catch him and making him apologize by taking her on a date..

 _It's all young love…._

 _ **The End**_

 **By the way, I just wanted to say thank you to Freedomfighters123 for letting me finish this story. I had an absolute fun time writing this and hope that I didn't disappoint.**


End file.
